parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sound Effects and Soundtrack for Daniel Pineda's Thomas 2: The Great Escape (Sega Dreamcast)
Here is some soundtrack for Daniel Pineda's Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast of his first installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. List (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Soundtrack (Found on http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ and http://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/rayman-2-the-great-escape) *1-01 - Prologue *1-02 - Globox, My Friend *1-03 - The Woods of Light *1-04 - Where's Daddy Globox *1-05 - King of the Teensies *1-06 - Overworld *1-07 - The Fairy Glade - Part 1 *128 - Jingle ~ Switch Activated *1-08 - Pirates! - Part 1 *1-09 - Entering the Pirate Ship *1-10 - The Machine *1-11 - Freeing Ly *1-12 - The Fairy Glade - Part 2 *138 - Extra ~ Rayman's Russian Dance *1-13 - Bonus Level *134 - Jingle ~ Bonus Level ~ You Lose *1-14 - The Marshes of Awakening *1-15 - Riding the Marshes *1-16 - I'll Miss You, My Friend *1-17 - Meanwhile, In the Pirate Prison Ship *1-18 - The Bayou - Part 1 *2-01 - Pirates! - Part 2 *2-02 - The Bayou - Part 2 *2-03 - The Walk of Life *2-04 - The Sanctuary of Water and Ice *129 - Jingle ~ The Door is Open *2-05 - The Attack Run *2-06 - Axel - Guardian of the Sanctuary of Water and Ice *2-07 - The First Mask *131 - Jingle ~ Obtaining the Mask *2-08 - Polokus - Spirit of the World *2-09 - Riding the Shell *2-10 - Pirates! - Part 3 *2-11 - Clark *2-12 - The Cave of Bad Dreams *2-13 - The Chase *063 - I Want the Treasure! *2-14 - Spider Attack *2-15 - The Canopy *140 - Extra ~ The Rain Dance ~ Globox *2-16 - Pirates! Part 4 *2-17 - Whale Bay - Part 1 *2-18 - Whale Bay - Part 2 *3-01 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part *3-02 - Riding the Lava *3-03 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 2 *3-04 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 3 *3-05 - The Slide *3-06 - Umber - Guardian of The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire *088 - The Flying Barrel ~ Part 1 *3-07 - The Flying Barrel - Part 2 *3-08 - The Precipice *3-09 - The Top of the World *096 - The Top of the World ~ Dance Mix *3-10 - The Walk of Power *033 - The Bayou ~ Dark Swamp *3-11 - The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava *3-12 - Flower Ride *3-13 - Lava Tower *3-14 - Beneath the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava *3-15 - The Tomb of the Ancients *3-16 - The Iron Mountains *3-17 - The Prison Ship *3-18 - Freeing the Slaves *3-19 - Pyralums *126 - Jingle ~ You Lose *143 - Extra ~ 2D Prototype (The Walk of Life) *127 - Jingle ~ Try Again *3-20 - The Disk - Intro *3-21 - The Disk *133 - Jingle ~ Bonus Level ~ You Win *3-22 - The Final Battle *3-23 - One Last Surprise *3-24 - Ending Sequence *3-25 - Staff Roll Category:Daniel Pineda